


First Time for Everything

by HelenWheelsRidesAgain



Series: Let me Count the Ways [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesn't know she's asexual yet, Adora has self esteem issues, Adora makes sex guides sorry i don't make the rules, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Adora, Body Worship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra is bad at analogies, Catra is putting her therapy to use, Consent is Sexy, Crying, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, For once Catra is not the one with self worth issues, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sex Is Fun, Sex is Weird, Silliness in the Bedroom, Some Humor, Unconditional Acceptance, Vaginal Fingering, open communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenWheelsRidesAgain/pseuds/HelenWheelsRidesAgain
Summary: Adora decides to push her relationship with Catra forward, even if she's never liked sex. Because it's Catra, so that'll change her own desires to be normal right? Right?OrCatra has Adora lead during their first time, because consent is sexy and she has a pretty good feeling her girlfriend is asexual.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Let me Count the Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847029
Comments: 61
Kudos: 280





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Adora doesn't know she's asexual and tries to power through it, Catra puts an end to that but Adora's frustration and low self-esteem does come back several times during the fic.
> 
> Set before "Fourth Time's the Charm"!

Her heart kicks painfully when Catra pulls her down, rolls them over so Adora is trapped beneath her. The pounding and racing is in two equal and opposite directions that makes Adora want to scream. Because she wants this, she wants to keep kissing Catra and she wants to touch her so bad it feels like she might actually _die_ if she doesn’t. But when Catra tugs on her bottom lip and her hand starts to creep under her shirt, Adora also might have a full blown panic attack. She tries to push it down, she has before for people she didn’t like half as much as Catra! C’mon! She just needs to focus, she knows it’ll be better this time for sure. She can do it! Fingers trace just under her bra and Adora breaks out in a cold sweat.

She should be feeling something other than panic right now shouldn’t she?

“Hey,” Catra’s panting as she pulls back, her face full of concern, “you alright?”

There’s a thrill of fear that they’re going to stop, she doesn’t _want_ to stop! And that’s enough to push the rest of her panic aside. She nods quickly.

“ ‘Cause we can stop, it’s okay if-”

Adora pulls her down into a crushing, bruising kiss. Kissing is good! She likes kissing! Then Catra’s tongue is in her mouth and Adora doesn’t know what to do. It’s not...it’s not gross is the thing. But it’s also not good. What the fuck is she supposed to do with a tongue? What if her mouth tastes bad? _Oh god did I brush my teeth this morning?_

“Okay, seriously. Wait,” Catra rolls off, turning to face her sitting hip to hip, “talk to me.”

She’s such a fucking failure. Adora knows her face is turning red, the excitement and fear morphing into frustration. She blinks her eyes rapidly, willing her angry tears to please fuck off but it doesn’t actually help. She _really_ doesn’t want to talk about it!

“Whoa! Hey!” And the worst part is when Catra starts to reach for her and then stops, hand pulling back like she’s afraid to get burned.

So Adora rolls on her side and hugs her girlfriend, burying her face in Catra’s exposed stomach to nose at her tummy fluff. When did she even take her top off? Oh no, did she like, black out? How much memory is she missing? She just burrows in deeper. It takes a moment but Catra slowly starts touching her again. One hand playing with her hair and the other stroking her back. She can hear the encouraging voices of her friends telling her to open up and hates that they’re right.

“It was supposed to be different,” Adora finally mumbles, stupidly glad when Catra’s tail falls over her legs. After a minute she realizes that Catra is waiting on her and that, ugh, that’s good and bad? Why is everything both good and bad tonight, this sucks! “This was, this felt different than before! Good different!”

“...okay?” Catra gingerly rakes her claws down her back, careful to not snag her shirt. “Can you, uh, I don’t know, explain that? I’m, not to put too fine a point on it, but I’m really fucking lost right now.”

Fucking Catra and her fucking therapy get turned on her! Adora huffs. Okay she’s not actually mad that Catra’s learning to ask questions and be honest. She’s just mad at herself and her traitorous body.

“I love you,” it’s easy to say, it’s true and real and makes her feel like light to say, “I’ve never...I’ve _had_ sex. I’ve just never...liked it? But I’ve also never been in love and it’s you! And I really want this!”

Catra bends to drop a kiss on her shoulder, “But…?”

She can’t stay hiding in her girlfriend’s treasure trail forever, Adora plants one last kiss on it before sitting up and wiping at her eyes. Catra’s tail slides down and curls a little tighter around her ankles, and Adora really hates the way it’s slightly poofed up so she quickly runs her hands down the full length a few times until her fur is flat once more. All she gets in return in an embarrassed blush and an ear flick. It’s unfair that Catra is so much better at hiding emotions! It’s so messed up of a thought, that it actually helps Adora center. Neither of them wants to hide anything. It’s time to put on her big girl pants.

“But I also don’t? I don’t know. I don’t want to stop and I don’t want to keep going and this is **the stupidest thing** that’s ever happened to me!” She has to stop or she’s going to start yelling. She flexes her hands open and closed until they start to ache, and is hit in the face with a pillow.

Catra shrugs with a shit eating grin, “It worked didn’t it? Also maybe punch that before you explode, I am not cleaning up bits of exploded Adora.”

She does, a couple of times, and feels a little better but also makes her feel a lot more dumb. “I’m an idiot. ...not gonna fight me on that one?”

“Should I?”

Adora whines, twisting the pillow in her hands, before finally working herself up enough to say, “I don’t know! I want this! I just…can we try again?”

Catra’s eye flick back and forth, tail tip tapping rapidly against Adora’s feet. It’s intense to sit under that stare. Have her jeans always been this tight and itchy? That’s gotta be a good sign right? That she now wants to shuck off her pants? But there’s no tingling, no wetness that she can feel, there’s no heat. What are people even talking about when they write sex scenes? Is it a secret code? Does she have to read X number more novels and fanfics before it clicks???? It was one thing to feel this way as a teenager when everyone was way too obsessed with sex and they were still kids. It’s another to feel this way as a full grown ass adult.

“Okay, but!” Catra reaches over and presses a claw to her forehead, making sure Adora’s attention is on her. “We’re gonna have you lead.”

“Oh no!” Adora flushes bright red, she’s had sex a handful of really awkward and disappointing times, but never been in charge! She’s not ready for that! It’s gonna be so bad! “I-I don’t know what to do, I haven’t had time to prepare for that! I’m, there’s got to be something I could read or, or, or-”

The claw presses a little harder and Adora flinches, glaring her down. “Ow.”

But Catra’s face is hard, even if her eyes are sparkling. “First of all, hakuna your tatas. This isn’t a test, no one’s grading you, and if I hear you even utter one more word about study guides or some shit right now I will kill you in a fit of passion.”

Adora snickers, can’t help herself, and can feel herself relaxing just a bit. Threatening death probably shouldn’t have that effect on her, but oh well.

“Second of all, this is supposed to be fun. If it isn’t fun, we don’t have to do it.”

Turns out being told she should have fun is a lot worse than death threats, her stomach turns. “For how long?”

“Until you want to try again or we die, whichever comes first.”

“That’s not fair!” Adora half growls, and when Catra just lifts one unimpressed brow she continues, “That’s not fair to **you**. I want- I want you to be happy too!”

Catra rolls her eyes as if this physical pains her before prying the pillow out from under Adora’s white knuckle grip. When she slides onto her lap, arms dangling over her shoulders it has none of the charge behind it from earlier. It feels no different than any other time Catra’s flopped into her lap over the years.

“Adora, baby, sweetie, sugar lumpkin’,” Catra smiles sickeningly sweet, showing just a little fang to drive home what an ass she’s planning on being, “Light of my life, pumpkin pie, starshine, sweetheart, chocolate cake, peppermint brittle-”

“Okay, I get it-”

“Lemon drop, pop tart, popsicle, cotton candy-”

“You’re just listing food now!”

“Fluffy puppy-”

“ _No_! Go back to food!”

“Full moon, baby doll, chicken pot pie,” Catra finally, thankfully, stops to lean forward until their noses bump. “I need you to listen _real_ closely to me because I’m about to lose it.”

This close Catra’s eyes are a strange blurry mix, none of her features coming through clearly as Adora tries to focus. And then Catra kisses her, soft and closed mouth little pecks. On her cheek, her nose, her chin, her forehead, everywhere. A rain of kisses that doesn’t stop when she starts talking, “I. Love. You. And. I. Will. Still. Love. You. Even. If. We. Don’t. Fuck like rabbits.”

Adora’s eyes water and this time it’s a good thing as she giggles.

“You. Are. Worth. More. Than. Sex. To. Me.” Her hands finally move to card through Adora’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp as Catra leans back. “I won’t die if I don’t get sex. Would I love it if you want to have sex with me? Yes, definitely, always, what kind of dumbass question is that? But would I love it if you’re **forcing yourself** to have sex with me? Also a stupid fucking question. No! I’d be so fucking upset, I hate that!”

Catra’s voice wobbles as she repeats, “I hate that and you just... Adora...what do you want?”

It should be a simple question, but every time she hears it, it’s a gut punch. “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“The ‘trying to sacrifice your wants and needs in an attempt to make other people like you’ thing? Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Maybe another time.” Catra winks in an attempt to make them both feel better. “But seriously, what do you want?”

Her brain chugs along, stalls out, restarts, backfires, and Adora has no idea how long they’ve been sitting there as she tries to express herself. But Catra keeps playing with her hair, and rolling her lips between her teeth. Which is the cutest way she has to stop herself from talking hands down in Adora’s book. Light years better than when she used to wreck anything in arms reach. Finally, she runs a hand up Catra’s back, letting the slightly coarser strip of fur on her spine run against the grain beneath her fingers. 

“Okay. I want to try again. But like you suggested and-and I want, can you, uhm, not touch me? Sorry! I, ugh! Just, you can’t laugh at me if I screw it up okay!”

Catra chuckles, “I won’t.”

“That’s not reassuring when you’re already laughing!”

Catra kisses her gently and languidly, cups her cheeks to swipe her thumbs across them. Adora closes her eyes and presses back. She’s breathing through her nose which causes Catra to chuckle again. It’s not Adora’s fault that people haven’t learned how to kiss _and_ breathe at the same time! She’s living in the distant future to everyone else’s primitive kissing okay!

“I won’t laugh or touch. Promise.”

“Oh shit,” Adora’s heart is gonna burst. Is this lust? ...probably not. Dang. She twists quickly, rolling so she’s on top of Catra this time and is very aware that she almost rolled them right off the damn bed. “Okay. Is this okay?”

Catra’s pupils are blown wide open, her face is red, and even though they haven’t done anything her voice is a little breathless, “Yup!”

Adora allows herself to feel smug about it, all she did was pin Catra under her and if that's all it takes this won’t be nearly as hard as she feared. She leans down and kisses her again, Catra gently puts her hands on her back, kneading softly on her shoulders. She makes sure to hum an affirmative, because if she doesn’t and Catra stops it’s going to seriously mess her up. Adora trails her kisses down, getting a gasp just for kissing her throat. 

Okay, okay, she can do this!

She tries an open mouth kiss right there, and gets a very deep breath in return. Catra squirms just a little when she licks that same spot. She bites, gingerly and afraid that it’ll hurt. She’s never had a partner who’s been...bitey, but it’s Catra. The same girl who _still_ sometimes gnaws mindlessly on her fingers. It’s, it’s probably a good idea.

“Harder?” Catra groans.

She applies more pressure.

Catra huffs fondly, “Like you mean it.”

Rude. Adora rolls her eyes and just keeps adding pressure, vowing not to stop until Catra tells her to. Her jaw is aching and she feels like she must be about to break skin, but Catra moans and tilts her head to give more access. “Yessss.”

Adora keeps that bite, swipes her tongue to try and keep Catra entertained while she memorizes the feel of it. Catra whines, and Adora thinks she hears her curse before she lets go. _Oh hey I didn’t mind using my tongue._ That’s a first and Adora grins as she moves up a little, biting just under the sharp corner of Catra’s jaw.

“Oh fuck!” Catra’s hands bunch up into Adora’s shirt, pulling it tight. “W-why did I think that would take you time? God, fuck!”

Okay, so sucking is good too!

“Well, I’d tell you my secrets but you didn’t want to hear any more about study guides sooooo...”

She gets several more soft gasps and moans as she works her way around Catras throat, kissing right where her neck and shoulder meet before making her way down her arm, forcing her to let go so she can reach it all. Catra bucks when Adora’s tongue flicks over the soft sensitive skin on the inside of her elbow. So she puts her focus there for a while.

“Yeah okay, didn’t know that!” Catra hisses, eyes half lidded as she watches. Trying to glare but failing miserably, “Don’t be so smug about it.”

“I’m not,” Adora whispers smugly, but continues down to her hand and begins a slow and very thorough exploration. When her eyes flutter open, Catra is still watching. Mouth barely open and her eyes flash intensely as Adora carefully hooks her dewclaw on her teeth and tugs. She has no idea what she’s doing. She’s just see house cats clean their claws like that and thought it could be a good thing- what the _fuck_ is she doing? But Catra softly cups her face with her free fingers and her breathing gets faster.

Catra concedes, “Okay, you can be a little smug about it.”

Adora slowly makes her way claw by claw, tries sucking on her middle finger, trying to hear Catra sound like _that_ again. It’s only as she presses a gentle kiss to her palm that Adora realizes she hasn’t felt bad. Nervous, yeah, but a regular first time at something nervous. Not that awful gut turning panicky kind. It makes her feel even better to know that. This isn’t her first time, but it kind of is. With Catra. And that is a thought she could die happy about.

She is lighter than air, her chest turned to cotton candy when she asks, “You good?”

Holy fuck. Adora decides that the face Catra’s making right now, flushed and breathless and wide eyed, is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen in her life.

“Oh yeah you’re good- I’m good! Yup! Thanks! H-how’re you?”

“Good,” she grins, leaning down to kiss her.

When Catra licks at the seam of her lips this time, it doesn’t feel bad. Adora still doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do with her tongue and Catra’s tongue, and it’s kind of weird. But Catra likes it a lot, moaning into the kiss as her hips stutter up. There’s a fleeting worry that despite what she said, Catra is about tol take back control, but when they part Catra just groans and half gasps, “Sorry, fuck! Okay, I’m alright, I’m under control.”

Her hips still and tail lashes as she drops one leg to hang off the mattress, hands running up and down Adora’s sides. It’s nice. Really nice.

She leans down to mouth and bite at Catra’s neck again, and is rewarded with more soft hissing and gasps. A particularly hard bite to the cord of muscle leading towards her other arm makes her writhe and Adora almost rips away in fear. Oh no she actually hurt her this time!

“Oh-fu-what? Why’d you stop!?” Catra whines desperately, eyes hazy with lust.

“Oh,” Adora says as she realizes that Catra was into that, “yeah okay, sorry!”

This time it’s a lot more purposeful and she waits until Catra is twisting again to let go and make her way down her arm. Holding Catra’s gaze as she pauses to lick at her inner elbow again. Or, well, trying to. Catra’s eyes roll up and she drops her head back down to the pillow.

“Y-you are freakishly good at this.” Catra pants. “What the fuck? Arg! Shut up!”

Adora hasn’t said anything but she’s also smirking and very, very excited that she’s having this effect on her girlfriend. So she takes her time all the way down, a little more confident to suck on her fingers as she goes. Still careful as hell when Catra’s involuntary flexing makes her claw come out further and poke Adora’s tongue. Nipping at her wrist before sitting back up straight. 

Adora feels pretty damn nice actually.

“Good?” She asks, pretty sure the answer is yes just based on the way Catra is looking at her. She’d probably be fine to kill someone if it means Catra will keep looking at her like that. Like she’s about to pounce her, like she can’t tear her gaze away, like it would hurt if she looked anywhere else.

“Uh-huh!” Is Catra’s whole enthusiastic response teeth too busy biting at her lower lip to speak.

Adora kisses her again, let’s Catra tangle her hands into her hair before speaking against her lips, “This was a really good idea. Thank you.”

Catra shudders and kisses her again. Chases for a moment when Adora pulls back. “S-sure. Fucking, happy birthday to me.”

Adora has just placed a kiss between her collar bones and snorts way too hard at that. “Sorry! Sorry!” She bites right there and smiles when the hands in her hair grip hard. Lavishing her upper chest from shoulder to shoulder with attention, kissing and licking and sucking, small nips when a larger bite makes Catra whine far closer to pain than in pleasure. She makes her way slowly between Catra’s breasts, lapping up the small amount of sweat on either side of her lone chest fluff before circling around the side.

“Adora!” It’s a plea and reprimand.

She grins against the top of her breast, playfully asking, “What?”

“Ah! Adora, please!?”

All plans to tease her way in are thrown aside, and she quickly licks a broad stripe down to her nipple. And then for a split second her brain freezes up. What the fuck was she supposed to do here? Boobs were _amazing_ to look at, but she’d personally felt like they were more in the way that pleasurable to play with. Adora desperately swirls her tongue around the stiff peak to buy herself some time, and Catra arches up into her. Her brain unfreezes. Oh, okay! Anything. The answer is anything! When she closes her mouth and sucks, Catra keens. Arching further, hands suddenly ripping away from Adora’s head to dig into the mattress instead.

“Hey!” Adora literally pops off as she nervously looks at their brand new expensive bed sheets. “Don’t you dare claw up this mattress, it’s new!”

Catra whines unintelligibly, feet kicking and tail lashing, her grip getting firmer rather that weaker.

Adora sits up straighter. “I’m serious!” 

“I’m gonna die,” the words run together as Catra exhales, but she finally let’s go, hands going to cover her face, “oh fuck! Don’t stop! I won’t! Mmmhhhh!”

It’s not often that Adora is directly the reason that Catra completely drops her too cool for school act. But apparently all it took was having a good time worshipping her hot girlfriend’s body to get there. She knows that the smart thing is not to mention it, the risk is having Catra try to downplay the whole thing. She sucks again, scratching her nails lightly down her sides to listen to her nearly yowl.

And despite being the sole cause of her condition, Adora can’t help anymore but tease her a little, “Needy.”

She takes her time, suckling and rolling the firm little bud between her teeth. Her other hand gently squeezing, trying to flick her finger in time with her tongue. Right when Catra looks ready to scream she switches to the other one, kissing everywhere before focusing on that stiff brown peak. Adora is having the time of her life and based on the way Catra’s pulling at her own hair she’ll take a guess that she is too.

She obeys the one hiss she gets for tracing her fingers over Catra’s sides. Tickling is usually off the table but it’s still a little disappointing, Catra’s laugh is the best thing in the world and Adora is sure that’s an objective fact. Instead she focuses on her stomach. Open mouth kisses, dragging her fingernails down either side of her fur. Catra gasps and bucks, legs spreading wider as she begs, “Hng, fff, please, Adora!” 

“I dunno,” Adora pretends to muse, tugs on the trail of fluff and almost startles when Catra’s yelp turns into a heady moan. “You really seem into this.”

“Nnnngh, h-hell yeah!”

She still gives in, having to stop what she’s doing to get Catra stripped from the waist down. For a moment Adora stares at the large wet patch in her panties, then swallows hard and finally looks.

Catra is propped up on her elbows, flushed all the way down to her chest. There are bruises forming on her neck, but her ears are completely alert and pointing right at her. Adora blushes furiously as she sees just how much Catra is already dripping, legs spread and toes curling and uncurling into the bed. _Oh_ , she thinks faintly, _so_ **_this_ ** _is what looking wanton means._

The panties slip between her almost numb fingers, but before she even moves more than an inch, Catra stops her with a foot on her shoulder.

“You too?”

For a moment she’s completely confused, her too what? There’s a half second of worry that Catra means she wants to ravage her before realizing she’s still completely clothed. It’s easy enough to shuck her shirt and pants, it’s ridiculously hard to take off the rest and not because it’s physically difficult. Adora’s about to apologize, ask if it’s okay, and then notices that Catra is grinning as she looks at her abs and arms. Doing her best to not laugh, and managing to _only_ snort a little, Adora dramatically flexes, curling her arms up and tightening her stomach.

“You’re such a dork!” Catra snickers, reaching and running her hands across her stomach, skipping over her breasts to sit up and squeeze at her biceps. “But I can’t argue with the results. Holy shit if this goes well I bet you could pound me into a wall!”

Are people supposed to cry over something like that? This feels like a dumb thing to get choked up over. _Catra loves me. She_ **_loves_ ** _me. She loves_ **_me_ ** _._ But oh she’s choked up. This is going so well she doesn’t know how to deal with it.

“Whoa! Okay, wait,” Catra lets go as soon as she sees the tears in Adora’s eyes, leaning back with her ears pinned flat.

And that is absolutely **not** what Adora wants, so she pulls her in by the neck and kisses her slow and deep. There’s barely a pause before Catra just melts, a soft purr rumbling from her throat as they separate. Adora presses their foreheads together, “I love you.”

Catra’s smile is so soft, Adora just wants to drown in it. But when Catra closes her eyes, and takes several slow deep breaths she doesn’t know what’s up. Just that Catra’s mood seems to have shifted. It’s like a tangible difference in the air.

So she clears her throat and stammers, “Uhm, are, is it okay that, I mean if-”

“Yeah, no worries, I told you I love you dummy. Can we at least cuddle?”

Now she’s super confused. “Uhhhh, if that’s what you want? Are you, do you _not_ want me to...ya know...not that you have to if you don’t want to anymore! But I was kind of hoping...I could eat you out?”

Catra’s puzzled squint vanishes, eyes going wide, pupils huge, even her ears shoot straight up. “Oh! Yeah, please, I very much want! I just thought you were, uh, done?” Catra sighs in pain before asking in the most aggrieved but somehow still happy tone, “Good?”

“You know, this is the first time I think I’ve felt relieved to have someone tell me they want to have sex with me.” Adora’s wide grin only falters when Catra frowns.

“Adora, please, promise me you won’t force yourself to do something with me if you don’t want to.” Catra moves slowly, telegraphing her intent even though it’s just to hold Adora’s hands. “I’m glad you’re happy, but I kinda want to kill whoever forced you-”

“Oh! No! Sorry, no, no one, I kinda made myself- the **point** is, yes. I promise.” But instead of looking happy, Catra just looks like she’s going to cry. “I won’t. I promise I won’t. I’ll tell you when I’m pushing okay? I’ll tell you when it’s too much. ...I killed the mood didn’t I?”

Catra leans in, and the kiss is so sweet and gentle that Adora can feel her whole body slump in relaxation. Which is wild considering she’s running at least four mental trains and they’ve all chosen to crash at the station.

“Thank you, and maybe. BUT, you know what they say about cats. Satisfaction brings us back. ...that sounded way cooler in my head.”

Adora giggles, “Yeah, that was pretty schlocky, ya dork.”

“Am not!” Catra fake gasps, crossing her arms to try and sell her act. “I am totally the opposite of a dork. I’m what the kids call, not a dork.”

“Okay nerd.”

“Which one of us was talking about making a sex study guide?” Catra grumbles, tail thumping with actual indignation.

“Well which is it, am I a nerd or an idiot?” 

“You...are either the dumbest smart person I know, or the smartest idiot on the planet.”

Adora carefully pushes Catra back down on the bed, presses her into it by her shoulders and grins as her eyes instantly drop to Adora’s own lips.

“I can live with that,” Adora says and goes back to Catra’s neck. It’s a safe spot. Erogenous but not explicit, and she’s very confident with what she’s doing. Kissing and licking softly at the bruises scattered there, she claws up the sides of Catra’s tummy fur; grinning when Catra bucks up into it with a gasp.

“Yup, moods back,” Catra adds unnecessarily, proving her dork status as she runs her hands up and down Adora’s arms.

Adora moves much faster this time, using every little thing she’s learned to turn her back into a writhing mess. Licking from her belly button to her mons, and smirking when she then starts down Catra’s left leg.

“Are you serious!?” Catra whines, but shuts up with a gentle bite to her inner thigh and a hand pressing just above where she wants it.

Adora manages to make her way all the way down, noting that while Catra likes it there isn’t nearly as much charge to this as before. She presses a kiss to her ankle and skips her foot completely, which garners a laugh from Catra. But she doesn’t make a comment so Adora works _up_ her right leg just slow enough to make sure every inch of it gets attention but not a second slower than that. It’s a reward for her girlfriend’s willpower.

She drops a kiss on Catra’s pubes before leaning back to look at her. Her lips are still glistening and when Adora tugs just enough for them to open, she twitches hard.

“Ngh! Ah!”

Adora runs her curled fingers up and down, gentle rubbing at Catra’s clit with her knuckles and grinning as it pulses under her touch. Just a hint of pressure has Catra slapping a hand over her mouth as she chokes on a scream, thrusting up desperately to get firmer contact. They both look at one another in wide eyed surprise at how intense of a reaction she had.

“Oh shit,” Adora whispers with, she thinks, the right amount of reverence and puts her index fingers on either side. Slowly rubbing the sides of her hood, watching as it moves back and forth. Increasing and decreasing her pressure to pinch firmly at times, breathing deeply as she watches the way her hips twitch and jerk. Catra has devolved into a stream of wordless sounds and cries with punctuated cursing, and honestly Adora could listen to her all day.

“Adora!?”

She flicks her finger right across the head of her clit and grins when Catra lifts her hips completely off the bed. Her tail lashes out wildly and smacks her in the nose. Adora can’t help but laugh as it comes back for seconds before Catra grabs it to pull out of the way.

“Adora! I swear!? Fu-fuck, please!”

She still takes her time, refusing to be rushed. Kissing right where Catra wants it, nose buried into her damp curls to breathe in deeply before pulling back to watch a single finger slide into her effortlessly. It’s liquid heat and velvety soft, and Adora feels like she might be having a heart attack.

Catra goes nearly boneless when she adds a second, gasping soundlessly as she twists her hand around and presses. Feeling everything she can, every bump and ridge, curling up into that squishy part of her front wall. Catra curls up, lifting slightly off the bed with her eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging wide open. Adora presses in again and again until she gets the reaction consistently. Catra’s whole body shines with sweat and she shakes when Adora presses firmly with her free hand on either side of her bud.

“Ah, fuck, oh, ah! Move-m-or-or more! Hnnnn, fucking, shit!”

It’s about a thousand times harder to hit that spot while thrusting, even at a snail's pace. Adora frowns and tries to concentrate past her frustration because it’s not like this actually takes a lot of coordination. Catra whimpers, a high pitched breathy note and Adora realizes this might not be the best time to take her time. Practice. She just needs to practice this a bit more and then she knows she’ll be able to expertly hit it on each pump. That sounds amazing. She loves hearing Catra moan and watching her squirm in pleasure. She loves that she’s the one doing it. Despite still being mid fuck, she still can’t help but wonder when Catra will let her try next.

It takes another few seconds for her to switch, moving quicker with more power. Enjoying the lewd wet slapping sound her hand makes each time she bottoms out. Catra squeals, desperately trying to spread her legs further. God that’s hot! Adora huffs with concentration and then tries for the next “go to” move she’s always wanted to try. Putting her thumb on Catra’s clit while thrusting. 

Even with Catra groaning nonstop, Adora pouts. That’s hard to do too! It’s silly considering that she’s never reciprocated, but she thought this was going to be a lot easier! Between Catra’s slick and her inexperience it’s not just a steady pressure like she wants, instead gliding roughly up and down from the tip of her clit up over her hood. Sometimes veering completely off course. She knows logically that it’s still good, but Adora can't keep her thumb perfectly in place and her pace is shot as she tries to split her attention. The only upside is that it means practice for this too. It just doesn’t solve her annoyance. With a grumble she gives up on that particular maneuver.

“NO! W-whathe fuck!? No! Nonono! Ffff, ah, nghhhhhh! Ohhhhh! C-close! So, so close!”

Oops. Adora makes up the difference by doubling her speed, and is very glad she’s far enough down to not be using her wrist and forearm alone for this. There have to be stretches or wrist exercises for this. She forces the thought out of her head and puts on her most annoying voice to ask, “You good?”

“Yesyesyes! Ahh! Please, please, fuck, touch me, oh fuck, Adoraaahhhh!”

She grins even as she leans in and runs her tongue slowly around Catra’s clit, slowing down her thrusts to try and find Catra’s g-spot again. A few attempts later and Adora can’t breathe as Catra’s legs snap shut and she wails. Adora whines as her hair is pulled with wild abandon but doubles down, fluttering her fingers and sucking as hard as she can. She can feel Catra’s cum rolling off her chin, loves the way her whole body is trembling and shaking, and realizes she’s fine to die by asphyxiation. 

When Catra’s legs start to loosen, Adora speeds up again. Thrusting as fast as she can, alternating between firm broad strokes of her tongue and sucking until her cheeks are hollow. Using her free arm to throw one of Catra’s a leg over her shoulder to get a little more room, then trying to hold Catra’s wildly bucking and twisting hips steadier. Ignoring the building burn of strain in her jaw and tongue and arm in a bid to milk one more orgasm out. The first one instantly addicting enough to warrant a second!

Adora opens her eyes and looks up, she wants to see, wants to watch! She wants, wants, wants- And Catra’s face is the hottest thing she’s ever seen in her life. She can feel a small thrill of arousal as Catra both pushes and pulls at her head, like she doesn’t know what she needs. She trills and purrs and seems trapped in breathless gasps. Then her eyes flutter open and as soon as they meet Adora’s, she jackknifes up, voice cracking and shaking as she screams. 

Holy fuck, Adora considers trying for a third just because that was so satisfying to hear, so amazing to watch. Happy to lick and slurp at all the juice that’s streaming out for her. She’s changed her mind on asphyxiation, she could drown here happily! But when Catra’s voice goes up an octave, and her claws start to actually dig in, Adora winces and slows down. Licking soft and slow, petering out into light kisses as she pulls her fingers out. 

She couldn’t hit three; which, really, is just her being a perfectionist overachiever. This is still, hands down, the best thing she’s ever done in her life.

Catra has flopped back onto the bed, hands completely loose in her hair and legs falling wide open. Her breathing is hard and her hips still twitch up, but otherwise she could’ve been sleeping. Adora wipes her face clean on a dry patch of their sheets noting that there’s a rather large wet area just under Catra’s ass with maybe a bit too much pride.

She did that.

She not only did that, she **loved** that.

And based on the way Catra whimpers and wraps around Adora as soon as she can, pressing her center firmly against Adora’s leg with a gasp to grind out the last of her pleasure; Catra probably loved it too. They lay there with Adora stroking Catra’s hair and scratching gently up and down her spine until Catra finally stops her firm, slow grind and relaxes. Adora was already smiling, but feeling the wetness on her leg is kind of a badge of honor that leaves her giddy.

“Motherfucker,” Catra finally slurs, eyes struggling to open and completely unfocused. She pats awkwardly on Adora’s back, as if trying to figure out where her hands are before leaning forward to kiss her. And kiss her again, and again, and again. Lapping with a gentle rasp around her mouth and chin to lick up any leftover traces of her own orgasm before tucking her head to nose at Adora’s throat. “Hmmm, I fucking love you.”

“Good?” She asks, mostly to tease but laughs as Catra nods sluggishly against her. “Good.”

“You?” Catra asks, leaving a chaste kiss on her collarbone. 

Adora takes a moment to actually think about her answer. Is she horny? Yes. Does she want Catra to touch her? ...no. She likes the idea, but trying to actually picture it leaves her cold. Not even with Catra. Not even with Catra? 

“No,” she whispers and winces when Catra leans back to look at her. “I mean, yes I enjoyed it! I just don’t, I don’t get it. I want you to, uh, t-touch me, but I also don’t? But I liked this. Uhm, a lot a lot.”

Catra’s gaze has cleared up, even if she’s still catching her breath. “That’s okay, we’re not doing anything you don’t _want_.”

Adora is mortified to realize she is way closer to crying than she’d realized, she doesn’t want to ruin this! This was so good and if she cries, it’ll just ruin everything!

“Hey,” Catra cups her cheeks, leaning in and gingerly licking a few tears off her face, “hey it’s okay.”

“No it’s not!”

“Hey, hey no, it is! I promise it is, it’s okay Adora.” Catra shifts until Adora can bury her face into her shoulder. 

“I hate this,” she manages to say, taking two heaving lungfuls of air as she fights her own body, “I hate it! This was good and I’m being so dramatic about nothing!”

“I’m sorry, Adora, I’m sorry.”

“It-it’s not you! It’s-I-It’s me, and I hate it!” She takes comfort from Catra running her claws up and down her back, the tingle enough to stop any tears. Calming her down enough to continue, “I want you. I love you so much and I’ve never felt so fucking good about sex, but I still don’t? I don’t want you to- but I also really wanted to rub it out? I don’t know. What the fuck! Why not with you? That’s not fair!”

She can feel Catra flinch when she says ‘I don’t want you’ and hates that more than anything. So she wraps around Catra just as tight as Catra had held onto her earlier.

“I love you, I love you,” Adora whispers, repeating it over and over as Catra kisses her head for each one.

“I know, I know you do. You kind of just proved that one.” There’s a long quiet pause as Catra waits and Adora finally fully comes down from a near anxiety attack. “Hey, Adora?”

She doesn’t want to move, but she still lifts her head up and looks. Catra’s face is wide open, soft and sweet and so tender as she runs her knuckles down Adora’s face. From temple to jaw and back. “I love you. I don’t, shit no lying, okay, I care in that I’m a little disappointed, but I don’t care! Okay? I don’t want it if you don’t want it. That simple.”

“But you do,” she mumbles, almost cracking in half from all the love she can feel Catra giving her. “I’m, I’m failing you.”

“Oh my god, Adora? I love you. Please don’t take this the wrong way, I’m not trying to be flippant, but, dude. It’s not that deep. You’re not failing me because I can’t fuck you back, it’s just sex. It’s okay if you don’t want to have it now or ever, some people don’t!”

“I feel like I’m drowning.”

“Then stand up, we’re in a foot of water tops baby. It’s okay, it’s really okay.”

She gets it, she does. And Catra’s right. Still. “Why does it feel so bad then? Huh? If it’s not a big deal why’s it feel so bad!?”

Catra winces and kisses the tip of her nose, “Sorry, fuck, I’m not good at this. Okay, it’s, uh, for **me** it’s not that deep or big a deal. It’s like...fucking- damn it...okay! It’s like I wanted pasta for dinner but you made soup.”

“I can’t cook?” Adora whimpers, completely lost.

“Let me finish dummy! I wanted pasta, but you made soup. Guess what? I’m a little disappointed I can’t have pasta. But guess what? No seriously!”

Adora brows knit together, “...what?”

“I still get some really delicious soup and I love it so much you don’t understand. This is the best soup ever. Period! I could eat this soup forever, it’s that fucking good. I will never get soup without comparing it to this one. This is the only soup for me. I love it and I don’t give two shits about pasta anymore, especially if you don't like making it.” Catra smiles. “Get it?”

Adora weakly chuckles, “Uhm, I’m really hungry now, thanks, but...I- I guess.”

“I told you, best soup ever. I don’t blame you, I am always _starving_ for this soup.”

“Please stop saying soup, it’s starting to sound weird.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. Catra’s grin goes evil as she just starts chanting with increasingly ridiculous voices, “Soup! Soup! Soup! Sooooooup! SOOOuuuuP! SoUp! sOUp!”

“Noooo, stop, I’m having a _crisis_!” But Adora has to admit, it’s working. It’s so stupid, it’s so fucking stupid and silly that she’s starting to feel better. “I’m having a crisis and you’re making me hungry!”

“I will never ever stop saying sup. Soup! Sup? Soup. Soup! I guess you’ll have to find a way to stop me if you don’t want to hear about this amazing, beautiful, stunning, one of a kind, mind blowing, adorable, sweet, kind, lovely soup! ‘Cause I gotta tell you this fucking soup-”

It’s a cheap ploy for kisses but Adora gives in very quickly when Catra takes another breath, unable to hear right now what other good things Catra likes about her, but also because she really will die if she hears her say soup one more time. When her stomach rumbles Catra giggles, high pitched squeaking into their kiss.

“No! Stop laughing at me! You’re reading the bully books again Catra!”

Her answer is another few kisses before they finally stop, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Hey Adora,” Catra smiles at her.

Adora rolls her eyes. “Hey Catra.”

“I love you, and I don’t care. I mean it, it’s totally okay if you don’t want me to touch you. It doesn’t mean something’s wrong, it just means you don’t want it. And we’re doing what you _want_ right now, and you already did what I wanted and then some. Okay? I love _you_.”

It’s not over. That doesn’t solve years of her personal struggles or disquiet. It doesn’t stop her from feeling bad about this. But it still means the world to know Catra **means** it, that she’s not upset or hurt that Adora doesn’t want to be touched like that. It’s also not a problem that can be solved in one day, or one night, or by feeling like a sex goddess when she eats out her girlfriend. 

No matter how awesome feeling like a sex goddess is.

“Yeah, okay. I love you.”

“Oh I know. You just gave a rather detailed presentation on that.” Catra smirks.

All that does is conjure the image of Catra naked and dripping tied to a chair while Adora kneels down in a pantsuit. Weird, she didn’t even know she had those kinks. She snorts at the image, “I did, didn’t I? Well next time I’ll have some note cards and a study-”

Catra kisses her, wrapping her arms around Adora’s head. It blocks out the sound and the lights. “Shut up. It’s snuggle hours, not struggle hours.”

“What does that even mean?”

Catra sighs heavily, “What did I just say?”

So Adora rolls her eyes and tucks under Catra’s chin, dropping a few quick kisses along the way. “I’m shutting up! Look, look at how quiet I am!”

Catra pinches her side and grumbles, but her purring is a dead give away. “This is not because I like you.”

Buried nose first in Catra’s throat, Adora can feel herself relaxing.She chuckles, “Mmmm, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
